


such a dream to me

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (if you're american), F/M, Getting Together, Pansexual Peter Parker, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, not essential to the story but I felt like tagging it anyway, once again they're at flash's party bc that's just how i roll, other decathlon team members, there's some brief peter/flash but flash is nice in this so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: Sometimes playing spin the bottle while you're drunk is a bad idea. In Peter and MJ's case it isn't.





	such a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> hii I'm back with another petermj fic, hope you enjoy it! feedback is always welcome!
> 
> drink responsibly!
> 
> title from REM by ariana grande

 

It’s three in the morning and Peter is drunk.

Scratch that. It’s three in the morning and Peter is fucking wasted, but so is everyone else at this ‘small decathlon team get-together’, as Flash calls it, so no one minds when he stumbles into a dresser and knocks down some pictures on his way to the bathroom.

He does his business and while he washes his hands he looks in the mirror, sees himself in all his messy-hair-red-cheeks-glazed-eyes glory. Okay, so maybe the he’s had a bit too much, but it’s really all Flash’s fault, anyway, so that’s that.

Flash had decided that, since their senior year is about to start in a couple of weeks and his parents were (as usual) gone because of work he would throw a party for the decathlon team. (Or at least its older members. Some of the newsies are definitely too young to drink, and also quite annoying at times.) So Flash sent out a text in their group chat and two days later finds Peter and Ned along with the rest of their friends at his house.

(It’s weird, being friends, or at least _friendly acquaintances_ with Flash. Of course he’s still annoying ninety-nine per cent of the time, but the one per cent when he isn’t he’s actually a pretty chill guy to hang out with who just has a fuckton of daddy-issues and a huge insecurity-complex. It helps that he cut down on the annoying-slash-bullying tremendously, now mostly teasing Peter and his friends in a well-meant way.

So yes, Peter has been at quite a lot of his gatherings and parties and they’re usually really fun. MJ says she just goes for the free alcohol but Peter has seen her happily chat away with Flash when they were both a few drinks in on several occasions, so he’s pretty sure that she’s enjoying herself, as well.

She also absolutely _destroys_ everyone at beer-pong, so that’s probably a plus for her, too.)

They had pizza for dinner tonight and a few beers with that. Then Flash opened up his father’s bar (which is usually the point when the evenings turn from fun to _fun_ ). As usual, everyone cheered and then went to mix themselves drinks. Peter and Abe discovered their shared love for Rum and Coke a few months ago and both refilled each other’s cups periodically during the evening as everyone settled down in the living room to play with Flash’s Wii.

Once people got bored Flash put on music and Peter danced (jumped up and down while shouting along to the music) with Abe and Betty for a while. The last time he saw them, Flash and MJ were busy at the bar, giggling as they tried to mix Mojitos with a recipe on one of their phones.

(Most parties somehow end up with the two of them trying to mix some new cocktail with varying amounts of success. Peter still remembers that time they made Caipirinhas with both Cachaça _and_ Vodka because they drunkenly thought that that was a good idea, which, you know, it definitely wasn’t.)

Long story short, Peter is wasted and life is great, he thinks to himself as he leaves the bathroom. When he returns to the living room he is greeted by an equally drunken and equally ecstatic Flash with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and an empty wine bottle in the other calling out his name.

“Peter! Hey Peter! You up for spin the bottle?”

Peter blinks and sees that most people have already gathered in a circle on the floor, talking amongst each other. The music has been turned down a notch and Peter feels less dizzy than before, but definitely isn’t sobered up enough to not shrug his shoulders and answer, “sure thing!”

Flash cheers at that and drags him over to sit down on the carpet. Once they’ve settled down next to each other, both leaning against the sofa, Flash dramatically lays the bottle in the middle of the circle and grins.

“So who’s first?”

Betty giggles where she’s lying on the floor with her head in MJ’s lap and raises her hand. “I’ll start!”

She spins the bottle and everyone watches on as it turns and then cheers when it lands on Abe. Abe himself grins even wider, leans over MJ and presses a kiss to Betty’s lips. It’s over quickly and then he spins the bottle again and the game continues.

By continue, Peter means that it gets wilder with each spin. Flash’s Vodka goes round and by the time it’s two thirds empty the kissing has turned into sloppily making out as everyone cheers along. Time passes differently when you’re drunk, or at least that’s Peter’s theory, because sometimes he’ll rest his head against the sofa for a second and suddenly two people have spun the bottle without him noticing and it’s his turn to kiss someone. He’s in a daze of alcohol and kissing and realising that he has really hot friends and that he is _really_ fucking pansexual and he feels like he’s on top of the world.

He finishes kissing Betty (this time just a peck on the lips because they both leaned across the circle to meet in the middle and then promptly lost their balance as soon as their lips touched) and takes a swig of the Vodka Flash hands him, pulling a face at the taste. (Which, you know, is good. As soon as he stops really tasting the alcohol it’s a given that he’ll throw up that evening, and the fact that that has happened often enough for him to be aware of it means that he’s probably been at too many of Flash’s parties.)

He moves to pass the drink along and realises that MJ is sitting next to him now, having moved some when during the game to lean against the sofa. He hands her the bottle and they both look at each other and smile widely, and suddenly he can’t stop giggling as he looks at his friend (really hot friend). Her curls messy and her cheeks have red blotches and the corners of her eyes crinkle as she tries to stop smiling long enough to drink from the bottle. A bit of Vodka dribbles down her chin anyway and before Peter knows it he reaches out to catch the drop with his finger and lick it off.

They stare at each other for a moment and then start giggling again, quietly turned towards each other in their drunken laughter.

Their bubble is burst when Flash, who’s still sitting on Peter’s other side, knocks on his shoulder and grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Peter looks at the bottle and finds it pointing at himself and he grins back at Flash, leans forward and presses their lips together.

(You know, that’s another thing that has changed about Flash. MJ was ranting about society’s heteronormativity one day during lunch and Flash added something, to which she replied with “Shut up, Flash, you’re straight as well”, to which he answered “like hell I am”, and that’s how everyone found out that Flash is bisexual.

He wouldn’t let MJ live her own heteronormativity down for weeks.)

The fact that Flash and Peter are both very secure in their sexuality (and that they are completely wasted) means that they make out with more tongue than necessary until Abe whistles and Ned shouts something about the two of them getting a room, at which point they start laughing against each other’s mouth and break apart, cheeks flushed and hair messy from each other’s hands.

They both take a sip from the Vodka, still grinning, and then fist-bump.

“No homo, bro.” Flash adds, quietly laughing as he does so.

Peter spins the bottle, then, still laughing as it turns and turns and then lands on MJ sitting next to him, at which point his breath catches in his throat as everyone around them cheers.

When he turns to look at her she’s smiling but there’s something else there, a softer look that he can’t quite place and that, frankly, he is too drunk to properly think about.

Instead he presses their lips together.

They’re still for a few moments, seconds, not moving even a fraction. Peter vaguely hears someone telling them to _get on with it_ and then he moves forward, opens his lips a bit, raises a hand to rest against MJ’s cheek.

Apparently that’s all that she needs because her lips start moving against his as her hands tangle in his hair, hold on to his biceps, wrap around his waist as she kisses him, kisses him, _kisses him_.

Peter is pretty sure he’s never going to breathe again, that he’ll stay right here forever, kissing MJ with every single atom of his, drowning in the smell of her hair and the faint taste of vodka on her tongue and the overall overwhelming feeling of _shit, I might be in love_.

Then suddenly it’s over.

MJ pulls away just a little bit, hands still resting where they snuck under his t-shirt, lips now red and eyes just a tiny bit glazed over.

People are wolf-whistling and applauding and telling MJ to spin the bottle but they stay like that, eyes locked together and lips still almost touching, breaths mingling. Someone else continues the game and Peter stays captured in MJ’s gaze until she’s on her feet in an instant, pulling him along by their linked hands (when did that happen?).

She pulls him along to the kitchen, lets go of his hand and fills a glass with water. After downing it in one go she refills it and passes it to Peter.

“Drink this. Then we talk.”

He does as he’s commanded and feels slightly less dizzy from getting up really quickly. (Which is definitely the only reason why he’s dizzy right now. The alcohol and MJ’s kiss have nothing to do with it.) Then he looks at MJ and finds her already looking back at him. They stare at each other and for all her confidence earlier MJ does look pretty hesitant right now.

So Peter, silently thanking the courage of alcohol, speaks up first.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I really liked kissing you. And I’d like to do it again.”

MJ looks towards the doorway and Peter notes that the music in the living room is louder now, and from how it sounds people seem to be dancing.

Then MJ bites her lip. “Same here.” Peter grins widely at that and MJ scoffs. “You’re such a nerd.”

Peter ignores her and places a hand on her hip, the alcohol still making him braver than he’d normally be, even if he’s feeling it decisively less by now.

“This isn’t gonna be awkward in the morning, is it?” MJ says as she places her hands on Peter’s shoulders. Their faces are suddenly really close.

“I’m pretty sure that I’m still gonna want to kiss you when I’m sober, if that’s what you’re asking,” Peter retorts as he slips an arm around her waist.

“Loser.” MJ whispers, her breath landing on Peter’s lips, and then they’re kissing, and it’s even better than the last time because they’re less drunk and because in this position Peter can properly lace his hands in MJ’s hair and she can pull him so much closer to where she’s leaning against the kitchen counter. Then she hops up to sit on said counter and now she’s even taller than she usually is and the angle changes completely. She wraps her legs around him and he kisses down her neck and then they’re kissing again, tongues and hands exploring all over.

Their bubble is burst when Flash enters the kitchen, stumbles past them to the fridge, grabs a bottle of champagne and leaves again, ignoring the two of them wrapped around each other, both looking at him with coloured cheeks and messed up hair. Only when he’s already in the doorway Flash turns around again. He squints at them, raises an eyebrow and then waves the bottle in his hand.

“You two lovebirds joining us?”

MJ drops her face to Peter’s shoulder as she tries to bite down giggles, and Peter huffs out a surprised laugh himself.

“Let’s go, then.”

Peter takes MJ in, the way she seems to be glowing right now, one of her rare smiles making her eyes sparkle and her cheeks dimple. She hops off the counter.

Peter grabs her hand and lets her lead the way.

 


End file.
